Abused and Tortured
by Sopf of the Fallen
Summary: Post Season 2. Ciel is a new demon and Sebastian has been forced into slavery by his master Ciel. Slight Au. rated for torture and abuse to our poor sebby.


**I just finished Black butler season two and i have no idea why i wrote this, i guess a story inspired it and it will be short maybe? I DONT OWN BLACK BUTLER! :(**

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel Phantomhive called out to his butler. His butler had got lack in his work and the incessantness of this was starting to get under the new demon's skin. It had been a year since the events that happened with Claude and Alois, and the younger demon had taken his butler and moved more inland and isolated that hardly any people knew of such luxuries the previous human was used too.

The house he and his demon servant now abode in is much smaller than the large Phantomhive manor, a two-story three bedroom home and two bathrooms, the house was full of black's red and mahogany.

The demon child has changed a lot over the year, his demonic nature almost destroying what was left of the once human child. One thing still remained; the boys most desirable soul. Unable to be tasted by any being: demon, reaper or angel. The demon, Sebastian, forced to an eternity of serving the child. The child was cold and unemotional and harsh, but his demonic nature brought out such emotions and feels Sebastian knew the boy would have never felt when he was a human. He was known to be prideful, arrogant, smart, unreadable, dangerous, and able to his emotions behind a cold mask, now showing a sadistic nature and a pleasing expression whenever he could hurt the other demon.

Like right at this very moment.

When Sebastian walked into his master's downstairs study, kneeling respectfully, internally preparing himself for some sort of torture the demon child would force upon him. "You are three hours late with bringing me my tea, I thought you were better Sebastian. Such a shame, ill have to punish you," the younger demon sounded very pleased, his sadistic nature showing plainly on his features, his smile was malevolent and evil as was the glint in his eyes. Sebastian still held the scars from the last beating, the pinkish marks still seen on the older demons skin.

Ciel got up from his lush chair and walked up to Sebastian, the older demon was still towering over his younger lord and that still bothered the demon. Having to look up at his servant, but Sebastian didn't show much smugness at all. He was almost a mute only mutter a 'yes my lord' and walking off. Ciel removed his eyepatch and the glow of their contract shining brightly in his eye. Sebastian dreaded seeing that mark, it was a blow, telling him there was no possible way to break this contract. "Get on your knees," demanded the younger demon.

Sebastian slowly got down on his knees, the invisible force of their contract forcing the ancient demon to abide by his master's order. Sebastian looked down, avoiding eye contact. In the corner of his eye, Sebastian could see his master's sadistic, smug smirk on his face. "You are not to move from that spot or mutter a word and that is an order."

Ciel watched in pleasure watching his much older servant, forced to listen to any order that comes out of his mouth. Ciel walked towards the fireplace, the sadistic smirk still molded onto the boys face. Ciel picked up the long stick that was half in the flames and picked up the rubbery end and took it from out of the fire. The branding iron glowing a bright red from the heat of the fire.

"Take off your shirt Sebastian," the boy ordered while admiring the branding iron that was shaped like the Phantomhive crest. The older demon took off his upper clothing wear and remained on his knees like a slave. Ciel was going to enjoy every minute of this torture. He was going to brand Sebastian as his, for every demon, human, reaper and angel to see it and know he was his and no one else's. Sebastian tried to force his mind to think of a better place and try to block out the image of his master walking towards im with a blazing branding iron. He tensed and took in deep breaths and tried to calm himself. "Open your eye's Sebastian, I want you to see this," the boy said evilly "I want you to witness being branded as my property."Sebastian tried resist but the bond of the contract made him open his eyes and look at his master.

Then the burning pain started.

Sebastian let out a loud cry of agony as the hot branding iron was placed on his pale skin and more and more pressure was applied. Sebastian closed his eyes, but they were open only seconds later from the contract. Agonized pains came from his mouth and the younger demon took pleasure from hearing each one. Almost as if it was arousing.

When Ciel removed the iron from Sebastian skin, the skin was brown and skin was peeling off and healing itself. His supernatural healing turning the brand into a dark red color that stood out from his skin, it still burned but didn't hurt as bad. "There we are now you are now officially all mine," the younger demon laughed darkly and slapped Sebastian across the face _hard. _The older demon remained in his spot, unable to move unless ordered.

"Ah, Sebastian, you are such a pathetic creature. If you don't come on time and follow out what is necessary I will punish you worse than death so if you don't do as instructed I will make your life more than a living hell," Ciel roughly grabbed Sebastian's hair, pulling his face to meet his. "So I suggest you listen."


End file.
